Lapar
by ferrahetalia
Summary: "AKU LAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR! SIAPAPUN.. ONEGAII AKU LAPAARR!" Dunia-pun terguncang sejenak akibat seorang Tsunayoshi Sawada pagi itu./RnR?


**Title**: Lapar

**Summary :** "AKU LAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR! SIAPAPUN.. ONEGAII AKU LAPAARR!" Dunia-pun terguncang sejenak akibat seorang Tsunayoshi Sawada pagi itu./RnR?

**Danger/Warning **: OOC, OOT, **typo **(maybe), bahasa nggak baku, lawakan garing, iklan!.

**Rated **: T!

**Disclaimer **: Amano Akira. Kalo punya saya, Reborn akan saya jadikan adult terus /dor

* * *

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira

Lapar © ferrahetalia

* * *

"AKU LAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR! SIAPAPUN.. ONEGAII AKU LAPAARR!"  
Dunia-pun terguncang sejenak akibat seorang Tsunayoshi Sawada pagi itu.

.

.

.

.

**[ flashback ]**

Minggu, 7 Juli 20**  
Tsuna membuka matanya, melihat sekitar kamarnya –mencari jam dindingnya. 09.35 –ya, jam Sembilan lebih tiga puluh lima menit. Bukanlah hal yang mengejutkan bangun tidur pada jam sekian, karena author yakin readers ada yang begini juga.

"Ohayou, Tsuna." sapa Reborn sembari meminum teh panas di cangkir favorite-nya.  
"Pagi. Ibu mana?" tanya Tsuna tanpa basa-basi. Reborn segera menunjuk ke arah kulkas yang berada di belakang Tsuna. Segera Tsuna memutar badannya ke belakang –mencari benda yang ditunjuk Reborn. Di depan pintu kulkas itu terdapat kertas kecil berwarna kuning. Didekatkan mukanya pada kertas tersebut dan membacanya. "_Tsuna, Maaf ya, Ibu sedang ke rumah kakek. Kalau mau makan beli aja ya.. Uang-nya ada di bufet. Jaa Ne._"

Tsuna-pun mengambil uang di atas bufet itu. 35 ribu rupiah. Tak banyak, namun tak sedikit juga.

Ia memakaikan jaket hitam pemberian Gokudera yang bertulis _Juudaime _dan segera membuka pintu depan rumah.  
Tapi tak disangka Gokudera sudah berada di depan gerbang rumah Tsuna bersama dengan Yamamoto. "Ah.. Gokudera.. Yamamoto-san..."  
"JUUDAIIIMEEEE!" teriak Gokudera memanggil Tsuna dengan tidak elite-nya. "Hai, Tsuna. Si Gokudera mau pinjam uang mu tuh."  
"Eh? Anu.. masuk dulu gih.." timpal Tsuna.  
"Ano.. Ah, nggak, deh, Juudaime. Saya lagi keburu nih."  
"Uh.. Memangnya butuh berapa?"  
"10 ribu aja. Cuman buat naik bus. Dia kurang uang buat beli tiket." saut Yamamoto yang sepertinya sudah nggak sabar juga menerima uangn dari Tsuna.  
Dengan ikhlas, Tsuna memberikan sedikit uangnya pada Gokudera yang kelihatan susah.

Setelah dua makhluk tersebut menghilang, Tsuna benar-benar melangkahkan kaki-nya keluar rumah, tapi.. (ada tapi lagi?!) ada pengemis yang tidak bisa –sama sekali tidak bisa Tsuna biarkan saat dia meminta sedikit bantuan uang. Tsuna menyisihkan uangnya kepada pengemis itu. Pengemis itu meninggalkan Tsuna dan berkata, "Anak bodoh. Memberi pengemis 'kok 20 ribu. Haha. Tidak apa, baguslah, uang rampokan yang nggak seberapa jadi tambah banyak." Ternyata pengemis itu adalah perampok. Sungguh kasihan si Tsuna.

"Hiyaa.. capekk.. laperr.. Reborn! Aku beli makanan dulu.." Tsuna segera menghitung ulang uang yang ada di tangannya sebelum berangkat. Takutnya ia salah memberi uang pada pengemis itu. Dan benar saja, uang yang di tangan Tsuna sekarang hanya ada 5-ribu rupiah. Dan sialnya lagi, ada loper koran yang mengantar koran harian. Tsuna dengan terpaksa membayar koran itu, dan tersisalah uang 500 rupiah. Karena tidak tahan karena saking lapernya, akhirnya Tsuna-pun _flip table_.  
"BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Tsuna yang membuat burung-burung kecil di sekitarnya tewas berjatuhan.

Tsuna-pun berjalan masuk ke rumahnya lagi dengan lunglai. "Yah.. Nggak apa lah, ditahan sebentar." –ujar Tsuna menghampiri tempat tidurnya –tidur.

.

.

.

**19.54-Tsuna's House**

Tsuna sedang bermain game R*gn*rok di laptopnya. Efek suara game itu menggema di kamarnya.  
Tak lama setelah itu Tsuna menutup laptopnya, entah karena bosan atau apa. Author 'nggak peduli. Tsuna mulai menggosok-gosokkan Laptopnya, barangkali ada jin keluar yang bisa ngasih segudang makanan untuknya. "Itu namanya puasa. Aku pernah sekali ber-puasa." saut Reborn _suddenly_.  
"He? Sebegini laparnya-kah puasa? Aku tidak tahan..."  
TOK TOK TOK.. BAKSO BAKSO BAKSOO..  
"EH. BAKSOOO! PAK PAK PAK! BELI PAKK! HOY PAK! PAK!" Tsuna berteriak kepada penjual bakso itu dari jendela kamarnya di lantai dua. Tapi penjual bakso itu tidak mendengarnya dan tetap menjalankan gerobak-nya karena- "Tsuna, pak bakso itu tuli."  
Watdefak. Tsuna langsung berpikir mengapa penjual bakso itu tetap berjualan padahal tuli. Namun bagaimana lagi –itulah hidup.

"JUUDAIMEEE!" telinga Tsuna menangkap suara memekik yang sudah sangat tidak asing lagi. Yap. Gokudera. "Aku bawakan Telur mentah dan mie instan cup!" saut Gokudera lagi yang seenaknya masuk tanpa izin. "Aku juga membakan sushi." –timpal Yamamoto. Benak Tsuna yang mendengarnya spontan memikirkan hal-hal menyenangkan.. MAKANAAANN!  
Tanpa perintah apapun otak Tsuna langsung memerintahkan badannya untuk turun ke dapur –menyalakan kompor. Segera ia menyiapkan peralatan makan –piring, garpu, sendok dan gelas, nasi, dan mie instan cup-nya di meja makan. Kurang dari 5 menit, mie itu siap untuk dimakan, Tsuna dan lainnya segera mengucapkan syukur atas makanan yang sudah ada di meja. "Itadakimasu!" pekik Tsuna –dengan senangnya.  
Namun naas, bagaimana-pun juga, Tsuna selalu sial.  
"REBOOOORNN!" –satu pekikan tersebut sudah membuat orang-orang yang ada di meja makan tersebut tahu bahwa '_trouble maker_' –ya, _trouble maker_ –Lambo –datang.  
Dengan seenaknya bocah brokoli itu melempar granat-nya ke sembarang arah di meja makan yang membuat semua makanan lezat –setidaknya untuk Tsuna –hangus terbakar.

Setelah membereskan barang-barang yang hangus, Tsuna-pun menghembuskan nafas berat. Ia memijit dahinya yang tidak sakit. "Tolong. Beri aku sedikit ketenangan. Aku super-duper lapar." Tsuna melihat iPh*ne-nya tanpa alasan. Tertera tulisan _One New Message_ di layar iPh*ne-nya –dari Nana Tsawada –ibunya. "_Tsuna. Mama pulang besok pagi-pagi sekali. Kau sudah makan malam? Ibu mengirim makanan pada Lambo. Ibu yakin ia sudah ada di rumah. Baik-baik, ya._" Tsuna segera memutar badannya menghadap dimana Lambo berdiri bersama teman-temannya. "Lambo?" –ujarnya. Ia melihat kresek sedang hitam yang kosong. Di sebelahnya ada kotak Pizza, Sushi dan Manisan yang kosong. "Terimakasih makanan-nya!" pekik teman-teman Tsuna sembari menyentuh perut mereka masing-masing dengan memasang muka seakan-akan mereka sedang berada di surga.

"Wah, aku lupa. Maaf Juudaime, saya terlalu senang untuk memakan makanan yang enak-enak ini sehingga lupa pada Juudaime, saya betul-betul minta maaf." –timpal Gokudera –polosnya.  
"Ah, benar juga, ada Tsuna." yang lainnya hanya ikut-ikut menimpali. Tsuna sendiri sedang memasang muka _poker face._ Mencerna apa saja yang sudah terjadi. Ia ingin –sangat ingin sekali marah –marah besar pada teman-temannya saat itu juga. Tapi entah mengapa Tsuna merasa itu bukan salah mereka. Padahal sudah jelas-jelas itu salah mereka. Sekali lagi ia memijit dahi-nya yang tidak ngilu. "Ah- sudahlah. Itu bukan apa-apa." Ia berfikir, mungkin ibu-nya –pasti ibunya akan membawakan makanan yang jauh lebih nikmat saat ia pulang nanti. Lagipula, ibunya ke rumah kakek. Banyak ladang makanan di sana. Dari makanan kesukaan Tsuna hingga yang Tsuna tidak suka. Lagi-lagi, ia naik ke atas ranjangnya untuk tidur –mengistirahatkan pikirannya.

**[ flashback off ]**

.

.

.

.

.

**Senin Pagi, 07.22  
**Tsuna duduk di tepi ranjangnya, mengucek matanya yang masih sangat berat untuk dibuka. Ia melangkahkan kaki-nya menuju kamar mandi –dan menggosok gigi rapinya. Setelahnya, ia turun ke lantai satu, mencari ibu-nya yang rencananya sudah datang dari rumah kakek. "Ibu.. Apakah ada makanan? Aku lapar.. Sangat lapar malah. Ibu tahu, kemarin seharian aku belum makan –sama sekali." timpal Tsuna panjang lebar pada ibunya. Manusia yang diajak bicara hanya menoleh datar pada anaknya, dan berkata "Kok bisa?" –"Ceritanya panjang, terlalu panjang." –"Oh, ya udah, nih ada takoyaki dari kakek-nenek dan roti S*ri Roti kesukaanmu." Tsuna hanya memandangi makanan itu sejenak. Ia memperhatikannya sekitar satu menit. Akhirnya, roti itu di sentuh juga oleh Tsuna. Tapi.. ehem.. betapa kagetnya Tsuna ketika melihat text _Exp : 020720** _di bagian belakang kemasannya. Kadaluarsa. Tak apalah, batin Tsuna. Ia beralih pada Takoyaki, naas, bola-bola kecil malang Takoyaki itu sudah ludes masuk ke perut Reborn, Ipin dan si _idiotic_ Lambo. Ya, lagi-lagi ia gagal merasakan kenikmatan makanan. Tsuna Tsawada akhirnya sudah mencapai klimaksnya. Kalau diumpamakan dengan thermometer, ia sudah mencapai 200 derajat celcius. Seketika itu juga ia berteriak, "AKU LAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR! SIAPAPUN.. ONEGAII AKU LAPAARR!" Dunia-pun terguncang sejenak akibat seorang Tsunayoshi Sawada pagi itu.

"Tsuna?" ujar ibunya melongo melihat anak-nya teriak tidak elite-nya di pagi itu.

**Owari~**

* * *

Menyambut bulan Ramadhan, saya bikin fanfict orang kelaparan. *evil laugh* Tapi mudah-mudahan saya dan readers tidak mengalami hal persis seperti di fanfict ini, amien. ;D Dimohon Review-nya. Kritikan, Masukan, Support, apapun silakan dijebloskan di Review. Terimakasih *bows bows*

.

.

.

.

**-ferrahetalia-**


End file.
